disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales 2
DuckTales 2 is a 1993 video game produced by Capcom, based on DuckTales. As the title suggests, it is a sequel to the original DuckTales game. The title was later ported to the Game Boy handheld system in Japan and North America at the end of the year. Plot As the game opens, Huey runs to his uncle Scrooge McDuck with a torn piece of paper, which is actually a piece of a treasure map drawn by Fergus McDuck. Inspired to discover the hidden treasure left by Fergus, Scrooge begins an expedition to find the missing pieces, unaware that his rival Flintheart Glomgold is also after the lost treasure of McDuck. Scrooge travels to Niagara Falls, a pirate ship in the Bermuda Triangle, Mu, Egypt and Scotland. Each area has its own unique treasure that is guarded by a boss. After all five main stages are cleared, Webby is kidnapped by Glomgold and held for ransom on the pirate ship in the Bermuda Triangle. Scrooge arrives and gives Glomgold the treasures, only to discover that this "Glomgold" is actually a shapeshifting robot called the D-1000 programmed to destroy him. After the D-1000 is defeated, Glomgold sinks the ship and tries to take Scrooge and the treasures with it. Scrooge and Webby escape the ship, but the treasures go down with the vessel. Despite the apparent loss, Scrooge admits that at least he and his family are safe and that their friendship is what truly matters. The treasures are then recovered by Launchpad, cheering everybody up. If the lost treasure of McDuck was found, Scrooge also reveals that he hid it from Glomgold by putting it under his hat. However, if the player has no money left at all, a bad ending plays in which Glomgold is credited on television for finding the lost treasure, much to Scrooge's anger. Gameplay Like its predecessor, DuckTales 2 is non-linear and allows the player to choose and complete all levels in any particular order. The controls are almost exactly the same. The only difference is that the player only needs to hold the B button to do a cane bounce rather than holding the down button additionally. Unlike the first game, the player can return to a level that has already been completed to collect more money and items. In addition, upgrades for Scrooge's cane can be obtained from Gyro Gearloose to grant the player access to new and hidden areas in each level. When a level is completed, the player can visit a store to buy recovery items, extra lives, and other such items using any money the player has collected. In addition to the unique treasures, each stage has a piece of the map that is hidden in a treasure chest. Locating all of the map pieces is not required to complete the game, but collecting all of them opens up an optional sixth stage in which the lost treasure of McDuck can be found. Game Boy Version The Game Boy port is identical to the NES version, except there are total differences on the level layouts and secret hidden areas. And the hidden treasures and map pieces are in small regular treasure chests unlike the NES which they were in big treasure chests. Reception DuckTales 2 was not nearly as successful, popular, or widely acclaimed like the first game that was released in 1989 because by 1993, consumers were already focused on the 16-bit machines of that time and the NES was in its twilight. The game, not having sold very well, is exceptionally rare. The Game Boy port, however, was very successful as it sold over a million copies, becoming a Player's Choice game. This is probably because the Game Boy's successor, the Game Boy Color, was still five years away. On Amazon, the NES Version has a 4.8/5 rating with 5 reviewers, while the Game Boy has a 4/5 rating from 3 reviewers. Trivia *Launchpad McQuack and Gyro Gearloose for some reason would call Scrooge "Uncle Scrooge" in the game (which is what the nephews and Webby would normally call him) instead of how they would normally call him "Mr. McDuck" or "Mr. McDee" like in the TV series and in the first game. **This may be due to the fact that the Japanese word for "middle aged man" and "uncle" is "Ojiisan". *In the Japanese version, "Mu" is actually named "mysterious island". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF_zQMZu7Tk **Also, Glomgold swears in the Japanese version after D-1000 is defeated. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF_zQMZu7Tk **The D-1000 is a parody of the T-1000 from Terminator 2 Judgement Day. Gallery Ducktales 2 Japanese cover.jpg|Japanese Cover Ducktales 2 - Cover Artwork.png.png|Artwork for the cover DuckTales 2 Hidden Treasure.png|Scrooge finding a hidden treasure DuckTales 2 Scrooge Final Boss Egypt.png|Scrooge in Egypt DuckTales 2 Scrooge at the Bermuda Triangle.png|Scrooge in the Bermuda Triangle DuckTales 2 Scrooge at Niagara Falls.png|Scrooge at Niagara Falls DuckTales 2 Scrooge and Glomgold 1.png DuckTales 2 Scrooge and Glomgold 2.png DuckTales 2 Scrooge and Webby.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 1.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 2.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 3.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 4.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 5.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 6.png DuckTales 2 Ending Screenshot 7.png Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:1993 video games Category:The Disney Afternoon video games Category:Disney games by Capcom Category:DuckTales